Tony Jones (General Hospital)
Anthony "Tony" Jones M.D. was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. He is the older and steadier brother of fictional WSB spy Andrew "Frisco" Jones. Tony Jones was portrayed by Brad Maule from 1984 to 1999, with appearances in 2000 and 2006 until the character's death. Maule was nominated for the Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series in 1995, and the Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series in 1997. Dr. Tony Jones' early years on the show included a number of typical soap opera tragedies, including temporary blindness, being shot by Jack Slater, his wife Tania Roskov's death in a car accident soon after the birth of their daughter, and the marital infidelity of his second wife, Lucy Coe. Tony later married his friend Bobbie Spencer, who adopted his daughter B. J. Jones, who had been named in her honor after Bobbie helped deliver B.J.. Tony and Bobbie adopted Lucas together. They had to return him to his birth mother, Cheryl Stansbury, when it turned out he had been illegally adopted, but they were granted guardianship of Lucas a year later when Cheryl was killed in a car accident. Tony and Bobbie successfully fought for custody of Lucas against his maternal aunt, Tiffany Donely. Tony's most memorable story came in 1994, when his young daughter B.J. was killed in a school van accident and he made the decision to allow B.J.'s heart to be transplanted into her ailing cousin, Maxie. One of the most heart-breaking scenes ever seen on General Hospital showed Tony talking to his brain-dead daughter, B.J. right before the heart transplant operation. It was a very tearful and emotional goodbye to his daughter. It was a storyline that won much acclaim and several awards for writing and for acting. Two years later, Tony visits B.J.'s grave on Oct. 6, 1996, which would have been her tenth birthday. It was another heartwrenching moment where Tony was emotional throughout the entire scene, where he tells her about the mess with his and Bobbie's marriage. The scene where he touches the ground and then lies down right next to her gravestone earned him an Emmy nomination in 1997. Later, after his marriage to Bobbie broke up under the stress of her infidelity with Damian Smith and the loss of B.J., he became romantically involved with Carly Benson, the daughter Bobbie gave up for adoption as a teenager. When Carly became pregnant by A. J. Quartermaine, she was initially uncertain whether Tony or A.J. had fathered her son Michael. When the baby was born, his blood type proved that he could not be Tony's son, but Tony still felt like the father because he had cared for him during the months of Carly's pregnancy. He kidnapped baby Michael from Carly for a time. Michael was recovered and Tony was put on trial, but was found not guilty by reason of temporary insanity. Carly then shot and seriously wounded him in open court. Tony eventually rehabilitated himself and returned to his practice as a neurosurgeon. In recent years, he has been largely a recurring character. He was supportive when his adopted son, Lucas Jones, told his parents he was gay. Tony died in February 2006 during an encephalitis epidemic at General Hospital. Tony told those at his bedside that B.J. was there waiting for him and that he was going to die happy. Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional surgeons Category:Fictional kidnappers Category:Fictional deceased Category:Fictional blind characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1984